Une vaste étendue azurée
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Face à la mer, durant plusieurs jours, on a le temps de réfléchir, de penser au passé. Chargé de s'assurer qu'aucun Titan ne revienne sur ces terres, Levi veille sur le mur avec comme occupation un livre sur le monde et ses pensées. Mais un bâteau ne tarde pas à se montrer et le travail de Levi commence. Pas question de se relâcher comme les fainéants des Brigades Spécial ! SPOIL !


**Bien le bonsoir à toi qui passe par ici juste par simple curiosité ou bien par fausse manipulation !**

 **Je me met à l'écriture de fanfiction sur le manga Shingeki no Kyojin que je trouve un manga tout simplement intéressant pour son intrigue ainsi que ses personnages intéressant. En lisant l'avant dernier scan sortit, une idée m'est venu à l'esprit et a donner ce petit One-shot qui j'espère plaira car personnellement, j'en suis plutôt fière pour un premier essai ! ~**

 **Bon, vous connaissez la chansonnette j'en suis sûre à force de la voir partout ... Le manga Shingeki no Kyojin no m'appartient pas, il s'agit là de l'oeuvre de Isayama-heicho que je remercie sincèrement d'être allé dans ce bar et avoir vu cet alcoolique et tout ...**

 **Je ne veux pas vous forcez, mais s'il vous plait, laissez une petite review une fois l'histoire lu pour m'encourager dans l'écriture de fanfiction ainsi que m'aider à progresser. Et aussi pour me montrer que ce premier essai sur ce manga n'est pas un échec cuisant ...**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! ~**

* * *

 **Une vaste étendue azurée**

.

.

.

Levi laisse un soupire franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Installé sur un grand mur de plusieurs mètres, sa jambe droite plié pendant que l'autre pend dans le vide, il regarde lavaste étendue d'eau brillante, bleue comme le ciel face à lui. Ses cheveux volent au gré du vent pendant qu'il profite du calme ambiant, seul à plusieurs kilomètres de tout être vivant. Il est vêtu de son uniforme du bataillon d'exploration, et bien évidement, de son équipement de manœuvre tridimentionnelle. A ses côtés se trouve un livre ouvert qu'il feuillte distraitement parfois. Un cadeau du chef d'escouade Hanji Zoe, un proche.

S'il est en ces lieux, seul, c'est parce que celui ci lui a refilé comme mission de garder ces lieux afin que les Titans à présent quasiment tous exterminés -car il reste Eren et Armin mais ce n'est pas grave ça- ne reviennent pas envahir ces terres à nouveau. Ce serait vraiment embêtant cela. D'après les dire de son subordonné, Eren Jaëger, il y a parfois un bâteau qui vient sur cette côte afin de « jeter » les traîtres à leur patrie.

Un sourire amer s'installe sur les lèvres de l'Homme le plus fort de l'Humanité. Des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de ses joues alors qu'il repense à la vie qu'il a jusqu'à maintenant mené, a tout ses camarades morts à cause de querelle où ils n'ont rien à voir … Il pleure de haine envers le monde si injuste. Jamais il ne se le permet en public, mais seul, il se le permet.

En deux semaines, on a le temps de penser, beaucoup. Peut être devient il antipatique ? Ce serait bien sa peine, ça ! Lui, l'insensible et irrascible caporal-chef Levi du bataillon d'exploration devient sensible ! Si Hanji et Erwin le voyait, ils le chariraient sans nul doute ! Quant à ses deux défunts et regrettés amis Farlan et Isabel … Non, en fait il ne veut même pas y penser.

 _« Un jour tu accompliras de grande chose, j'en suis certaine … Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre pour l'instant, pour combattre … Fais tout ce que tu euxpour atteindre tes objectifs. Blesse, torture, tue s'il le faut, mais vie. Ne t'arrête jamais et n'ai jamais aucun regret. Tu dois vivre, Levi. »_

 _« Regarde le paysage qui nous entoure ! Un vaste espace à perte de vue. Nous ne renoncerons jamais à aller à l'extérieur ! L'humanité a besoin de ton talent ! Joint toi à nous, Levi ! »_

\- Au final, je me demande si j'ai fais les bons choix, si j'ai réellement accomplis de grande chose …

Le caporal-chef pose son regard gris métallique sur le livre qu'il finit par prendre sur ses genoux afin de le lire. Il est intrigué par tout ce savoir et ces connaissances concernant le monce au delà de cette vaste étendue d'eau …

Dernièrement, il a le que le monde était constitué de ce que l'on appelle des « continents » qui se comptent au nombre de cinq. S'il se souvient bien : Afrique ; Amérique ; Asie ; Europe et Océanie. Ces « continents » sont composés de pays qui eux, sont des centaines. C'est un peu comme les murs d'un certain point de vue, mais c'est beaucoup plus … libre ? Probablement. Un jour, il aimerait bien se rendre en « Europe ». Et pourquoi pas ne pas parcourir le monde ? Si seulement c'était possible … Même si, étant un Ackerman, il est différent de ceux vivant sur cette île, il est toutefois considéré comme un monstre.  
Levi se plonge dans sa lecture. Il n'a aucune idée du temps écoulé, pendant qu'il est ainsi, à bouquiner ce livre, mais ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'un bâteau a finit par pointer le bout de son nez, au loin. Ce qui le force bien évidement à se stopper dans sa découverte. Il doit se mettre au travail après tout. Au risque, s'il ne le fait pas, de se conduire comme les fénéants des Brigades Spéciales et cela est tout simplement hors de question ! Cela le dégouterait …

Il attend patiemment que le navire accoste sur le mini port et que des personnes en ressortent donc par conséquent. Dans tout ce beau tas, il semble y avoir des personnes faisant partit de l'ordre public et d'autre des prisonniers, soi les futurs Titans. C'est seulement arrivé à sa hauteur que l'on semble enfin le remarquer. Sans précipitation -car il n'y a pas lieu d'en avoir- il se lève alors qu'une personne, apparement le major, vient vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici toi ? T'es qui en plus ? L'un de ces monstres ?

Faisant fi de la remarque, le noireau répond, malgré sa soudaine envie de meurtre. De toute façon, ce sera fait tôt ou tard, proprement de préférence. Il n'a pas envie de nettoyer le sang dégeulasse d'un homme.

\- Levi.

C'est tout ce qu'i savoir, non ? Leurs heures sont comptées de toute manière. Quiconque entrera sur ces terres pendant qu'il est là, n'en ressortira pas vivant. A part dans certains cas qu'il n'a pas envie d'énoncer pour le moment. De toute façon, il a l'habitude d'aviser à la dernière minute, alors …

Les deux se défient du regard, avant que le nouvel arrivant, soit l'intrus, ne se détourne et se décide de l'ignorer. Son travail, c'est d'envoyer paître les traîtres en Titans, et non de taper la causette à ces monstres. Les soldats mettent à genoux -de force- leur prisonnier. Et autant dire qu'il y en a une bonne quantité ! L'une de ces personnes prisonnières ne se fait pas mettre à genou, mais est mise au centre du mettre, les yeux bandées et les mains attachées dans le dos. Il supplie à ce que l'on le tue. Le caporal-chef fronce légèrement les sourcils en voyant les soldats s'en amuser. Mais c'est vrai que lui en aurait fait de même, la preuve, il n'a eu aucun culot à torturer cet homme des Brigades Spéciales pour obtenir des informations ! L'homme se fait jeté du haut du mur, sans avoir, étrangement, reçu d'injection pour se transformer en Titan.

\- Te voilà libre comme l'air Cours droit devant, plein nord ! Si t'as de la chance, t'atteindras le mur !

 _Aucune chance, c'est à une journée à cheval, alors à pied et entraver, faut pas y penser …_

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

\- Ha ? T'es pas au courant ? En temps normal, les Titans ne viennent pas rôder près de la côte, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Leur balancer une proie vivante permet de les éloigner à coup sûr. Ils la flairent et la prennent aussitôt en chasse, ce qui nous permet d'être pénar. Simple et efficace. Enfin, la plupart du temps, ils tiennent pas longtemps. T'es du mur, toi ? Chapeau bas pour être arrivé jusqu'ici. C'est grâce à cet équipement que tu portes ? Intéressant … Je suis sûr que ça intéresserai le gouvernement ce truc … Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? Les Titans pourraient t'attaquer, comme t'es une proie vivante. Pas que je m'inquiète pour un type comme toi, qui fait partit des monstres … C'est juste de la curiosité.

\- Y en a plus. Alors je suis chargé de ne laisser aucun Titan apparaître.

\- Hé bas c'est rat- Hé, mais t'es malade ?!

En un rien de temps, Levi a sortit une de ses lames pour tuer l'homme, histoire de ne pas se taper une course poursuite avec des Titans. Manque de chance, celui ci l'esquive -même s'il se reçoit une belle entaille à l'épaule- et lui attrape fermement le bras, le soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol, histoire de ne pas le laisser filer. Autant les laisser faire un instant, pour mieux contre-attaquer.

Le soldat sent une piqure au niveau de son épaule gauche, celle dont la main est soulevée. Il sent clairement le liuide s'écouler dans son corps. Il finit par se dégager de la prise qu'on a sur lui et sonstate … qu'il a beaucoup de travail devant lui si l'on en voit la charmante dixaine de Titan gambadant pour attraper la « proie ». Super …

Levi s'éloigne suffisament, un regard haineux. Ces sales types … ! Ils ont osé lui injecter ce produit ! Mais ils se font de faux espoirs. Il n'est pas un Eldien et heureusement !

\- Tsk. Vous venez de gâcher un produt inutilement. Cette injection n'a aucun effet sur moi. Je ne suis pas comme _eux_ … Vous me dégoutez. Vous êtes comme ces types des Brigades Spéciales.

Cette fois ci, il ne rate pas son coup et tue les autres soldats, malgré leurs supplications, leurs promesses de s'en aller et leur peur. Le sang coule en abondancee. Claquant sa langue de façon désapprobatrice, l'Homme le plus fort de l'Humanité s'élance vers les Titans pour les tuer.

 _Tient, l'appât court toujours. Par un moyen quelconque, il a réussit à faire glisser son bandeau de ses yeux et peut voir le paysage au moins il clamsera pas dans le noir._

Le noireau accroche l'un de ses grappinss dans la chair d'un Titan, au niveau de l'épaule, utilisant du gaz pour s'élever au dessus du Titan. Il détache ses grappins et tourne à gauche vers l'arrière pour ensuite commencer une rotation sur lui même pendant une descente rapide. Il tue un premier Titan ainsi, puis un deuxième, un troisième … Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plis, sous les yeux émerveillé du prisonnier Eldien. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu pareille prouesse dans le ciel. Cette homme semble tout simplement danser dans le ciel, tel un oiseau libre. C'est tellement beau … Le sang qui gicle ne fait que renforcer cette beauté féérique.

Finalement, ledit « oiseau libre » attérit sur le sol de verdure. Arme en main, il s'avance vers le prisonnier, prêt à éventuellement et certainement le réduire au silence. Il a été clair, quiconque entre en ces lieux sans y avoir été invité n'en ressort par vivant, hormis quelques petitses exceptions …

\- A nous deux, gamin. T'es qui ?

Le « gamin » est pourtant probablement âgé du même âge que son sauveur. Mais en général, le terme « gamin » sert surtout à l'Homme le plus fort de l'Humanité pour qualifier les personnes inférieurs à lui, niveau force et hiérarchie. Son regard est meurtrier.

\- S … Sieg … Sieg Jaëger …

\- Tsk. « Jaëger », hein …

Levi abat son épée, non pour tuer le dénommé Sieg mais afin de défaire les liens qui entravent ses mains. Il se détourne en rangeant ses deux armes.

\- T'as de la chance gamin de porter ce nom, sinon je t'aurais déjà réduit au silence … T'as le choix. Soi t'attend qu'un des gamins du mur vienne pour t'amener là bas, soi tu te casses en bâteau.

\- Vous … n'allez pas me tuer ?

\- Puisque je le dis. J'aurai du l'écrire dans mon rapport et l'autre gamin m'aurait casser les pieds. Magne toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- … Je … vais partir … Je ne veux pas rester ici …

Cela n'est pas étonnant. Qui serait assez fou pour rester de son plein gré en ces lieux ? Surement pas quelqu'un de net d'esprit. Le noireau se détourne, començant à l'ignorer. Il n'a plus rien à traiter avec ce type, alors autat faire comme s'il n'avait jamais attérit en ces lieux. Qu'en a t'il à faire lui, des histoires de famille de son subordonné, Eren Jaëger ? Il n'avait qu'à être présent à ce moment là, tient !

Levi regarde le bâteau s'en aller au loin avant de reporter son attention sur sa lecture. C'est le galop rapide d'un cheval qui lui fait relever la tête. La personne à cheval fait le tour du mur, descend de son destrier et finit par le rejoindre, montant sur la construction, un sac plutôt léger à la main.

Le caporal-chef Levi ne prend même pa la peine de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, ses iris grises fixant le lointain horizon. Le jeune soldat fait le salue militaire, respect envers son ainé et supérieur.

\- Caporal-chef Levi, je suis désolé de vous déranger … C'est le major Hanji qui m'envoit.

\- Armin Arlert, c'est toi cette fois. T'as de quoi écrire ?

\- Oui.

Leblond sort du papier sur lequel se trouve déjà quelques lignes rédigées rapidement et un stylo. En lisant l'écriture, l'on peut voir qu'aucun Titan n'a été aperçu sur l'aller. Le caporal-chef abrège au maximum les récents évènements depuis le dernier rapport i peu près une semaine.

Une fois cela fait, le blond range le rapport et alors qu'il s'apprête à s'en aller, il jette un regard émerveillé vers l'étendu azuré. Son rêve a toujours été de voir la mer et même s'il l'a déjà vu, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'illuminer en voyant cette étendue d'eau.

\- Hé gamin. Si tu veux y aller, te gène pas. T'as le temps avant que quatre yeux se dise que tu prends ton temps.

\- Merci …

Le blond part donc profiter de cette eau salé, heureux. Tout ce sel … Il y en a tellement qu'aucun marchant ne pourrais tout prendre. Levi le regarde distraitement, prit dans ses pensées.

\- Caporal-chef Levi … Je vous envie de pouvoir rester ici. J'aimerai essayer de comprendre d'om provient tout ce ciel, regarder l'horizon …

\- Le sel vient du fond de la mer. C'est produit pas des « minéaux » sous l'eau.

\- Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître …

\- C'est juste écrit dans le livre que quatre yeux m'a refilé. Dépêche toi de te mettre en route. Y a une journée à cheval.

\- Oui.

Avant qu'Armin ne s'en aille pour de bon, le noireau décide de l'interpellé, le regard lointain.

\- Pourquoi avoir rejoint les bataillons d'exploration, Armin Arlert ? Les types qui font que réfléchir ne font pas de vieux os ici.

\- Hein ? Et bien … Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire cela, mais ce n'est pas pour le bien de l'humanité, enfin ça n'a jamais été mon but premier … Je voulais juste voir le monde extérieur, surtout la mer. J'en rêve depuis que je suis petit. Nous sommes nés dans ce monde et pourtant, nous n'en connaissons rien. Le vent de la liberté … il donne l'impression qu'il n'y a aucune limite … Et vous, caporal-chef Levi ? Pourquoi avez vous rejoint le bataillon ?

\- Je …

 _« Je voulais réduire au silence Erwin. »_ Telle est la réponse véridique. Ces mots ne veulent toutefoi pas sortir de sa bouche. Pour une fois, il détourne le regard.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le jeune blond remarque bien que ce n'est psa la vérité, mais il se contente de sourire. Il n'a pas à s'imiscer dans les histoires de son supérieur après tout.

…

La lune est haute dans le ciel, entière, étincelante. L'eau remonte, accueillant en son sein une forme, un humain. Levi. Ses perles grises se lèvent vers le ciel étoilé. L'eau lui arrive un peu en dessous de la taille, mouillant ses vêtements, mais cela lui importe peu en fait.

 _« Tu dois vivre, Levi ! »_

 _« Joint toi à nous, Levi ! »_

 _« Il y a les océans aussi. »_

Un rictus ironique trace son chemin sur ses lèvres pales alors que son regard se fait triste.

\- Je ne comprend pas … En fait, je crois que j'ai jamai compris. J'ai beau vivre, être fort et avoir vu l'océan, je ne me sens pas … vivant. J'ai l'impression d'être mort de l'intérieur. Quand est ce que je vais pouvoir creuver ? Je n'ai plus rien à quoi m'accrocher … T'as une idée, Kenny … ?

Levi sent un liquide couler de ses yeux pour rouler le long de ses joues. Incrédule, il porte sa main à l'une de ses joues et regarde le liquide salé s'y trouvant. Ah … Il est en train de pleurer.

 _Un jour viendra où il s'éteindra. A ce moment là, il sera enfin en paix. Mais pour le moment, il doit vivre et attendre patiemment que la mort accepte de l'accueillir …_

* * *

 **J'espère que ce OS aura plus à quelqu'un ! J'attend vos avis avec impatience !**

 _ **NeahCampbell54 ~**_


End file.
